


Hai paura del drago?

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Hai paura del drago?"<br/>No, la risposta è sempre stato un arrogante no. Perché dovresti aver paura del drago? Tu sei il drago in fondo.<br/>"Hai paura del drago?"<br/>No, no, no! Eppure la voce continua imperterrita. A volte sembra urlare, lì, nella tua testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hai paura del drago?

_**Hai paura del drago?** _

 

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

C'è una voce nella tua testa, costantemente, è come un ronzio.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

Te lo chiede da quando eri bambino, la stessa domanda ripetuta all'infinito, una litania interminabile.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

No, la risposta è sempre stato un arrogante no. Perché dovresti aver paura del drago? Tu sei il drago in fondo.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

No, no, no! Eppure la voce continua imperterrita. A volte sembra urlare, lì, nella tua testa.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

E' una voce alta, decisa, che ti riempie di rabbia. Guardi tua sorella e digrigni i denti. Lei che è così piccola e candida eppure con quel fuoco negli occhi, fiamme in grado di far fuggire il più coraggioso fra gli uomini. Lei che è così fragile ed innocente...Su qualcuno ti devi pur sfogare però, no?

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

Ridi, sguaiatamente, senza freni. Un'altra notte passata a rispondere alla voce della tua follia.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

Daenerys viene sollevata da suo marito, acclamata da quel popolo di barbari. Milioni di fedeli dinnanzi ad un solo grande Dio. Khaleesi.Il sangue le imbratta gli abiti di pelle e le ricopre il mento e le labbra. Non credevi ce l'avrebbe fatta, non credevi sarebbe diventata una vera donna. Ignori quella inutile constatazione e la guardi con odio sprezzante, è solo una misera puttana in fondo; una misera puttana che ha venduto il suo nome, il suo titolo e la sua stirpe ad un selvaggio. Non ha onore... Eppure nessuno bada a te, nessuno ti acclama.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

Daenerys si sta mostrando più forte di quanto pensassi, non è vero? La frusta di uno di quei sudici Dothraki ti stringe la gola. Cadi a terra, tutto si fa confuso. Vedi Daenerys, in piedi di fronte a te, guardarti con sufficienza, come si addice ad una vera regina. Quando la senti parlare la sua voce è diversa, quando dice, ordina, all'uomo di lasciarti, un urlo ti muore in gola. Come hai fatto a non notarlo? Riconosceresti quella voce ovunque, perchè è la stessa che ti tormenta da tutta la vita.

_"Hai paura del drago?"_

Sì.


End file.
